New-U Station
New-U Stations are antenna-like terminals scattered throughout Pandora, primarily located at outposts and transition points. The New-U Station serves a vital function. It stores a character's DNA against the possibility of "accidental death or dismemberment" and can digistruct an entirely new body to replace the recently deceased one. This 'new you' will appear at the last station the character activated. There are two versions of the New-U Station. The interactive models are mainly located at major towns or outposts. The smaller, non-interactive versions are scattered in less populated areas such as caves. Both types of stations do two things: They act as a save point for Borderlands' auto-save function, and as a respawn point in case of character death. When a character comes within range of a station, the red light will change to green and the game will automatically save. The fully interactive New-U-Stations offer several functions to the character: * Name Change * Change the color of a character's outfit * Reset Skill Points * Access to the Fast Travel Network In Borderlands 2, the character customization options have been moved to the Customization Station in Sanctuary. Notes *When a new character freshly arrives on Pandora, the Fast Travel network is offline and is unavailable until the mission, Powering The Fast Travel Network is completed, however players are still able to use the Fast Travel system to access DLC locations without having to do the mission. *Teleporting using a New-U station is free of charge. *The fee for respawning at a New-U station costs 7% of a character's money. For example, if the character carries $1,000, the fee would be $70. To avoid paying this fee when a character is close to death, the game can be exited and restarted, although in single-player this also resets the level that the character was in and returns the character to the last major New-U Station visited. In Multi-player, the client participants also have this option, however if the host discontinues the game, all players present will be forced to restart. *If a character has less than $7 then the reconstruction fee will be waived, as 7% of the character's cash is less than $0.50. This can be seen in the image to the right. Quotes Borderlands 2 *''So, how was the dying?'' *''Hyperion would like to remind you that there is only one thing worse than respawning, and that is not respawning.'' *''Between you and us, that thing that killed you was a total dick. Please disregard this message if you committed suicide.'' *''Rise from your grave! (Reference to Altered Beast) *''Permanent death? Schmermanent...schmeath. *''The Hyperion corporation suggests: Live! LIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVE!'' *''Do not worry about the afterlife, Hyperion customer! Hell is reserved exclusively for pedophiles, and people who buy Jakobs munitions.'' *''The Hyperion corporation wishes to clarify that the bright light you saw after death was our digistruct technology, and not a higher power. Not higher than Hyperion, anyway.'' *''If some idiot claims that life is meaningless without death, Hyperion recommends killing them.'' *''Aaaaaand RESPAWN!'' *''R-r-r-r-respawn!'' *''Hyperion recommends channeling your post-death frustration into pre-death vengeful anger!'' *''Hyperion would like to take this opportunity to say: cha-ching!'' *''The Hyperion corporation would like to remind you that the afterlife is extremely boring, and not worth visiting.'' *''The Hyperion corporation is sure none of that was your fault.'' *''Hyperion recommends checking for any excess limbs before continuing your adventure.'' *''Hyperion says: back on your feet and show 'em what for!'' *''Hyperion would like to remind you that this isn't your real body. This is just a digitized version stored in our system. Your real body died the first time you re-spawned. But don't think to much about that.'' *''The Hyperion corporation reminds you that all spawncampers will be permanently banned from this plane of existence.'' *''Anyone can live. Have the courage to die!'' *''So long as you believe in yourself, nothing can TRULY kill you! Except Handsome Jack.'' *''Greetings, clone-of-the-recently-deceased! Good luck in your future endeavors!'' *''Hyperion suggests that you rejoice in your temporary death! A victory achieved without suffering is no victory at all!'' *''Hyperion hopes your death was a learning experience, but wouldn't mind if you made the same mistake just a few more times just to be sure.'' *''Hyperion is offering a ninety percent off sale on all New-U respawns! This offer expires in three-two-one-zero aww, better luck next time.'' *''Hyperion says: afterlife, schmafterlife.'' *''The Hyperion corporation respects all forms of life, so long as they pass a credit check.'' *''Hyperion is not responsible for any fingers, toes, or breasts added during the respawn process.'' *''Dying is awesome! All of the cool kids are doing it!'' Trivia * New-U-Stations are manufactured by the Hyperion company. The Hyperion logo is visible just above the holographic access panel. * The New-U Station may be a reference to the "New-U" in the film Logan's Run. See Also Fast Travel Category:Gameplay